Farewell to the Land of Memories
by Lilly Lamperouge
Summary: In the beginning of the Millenum World arc, Yugi realizes that going back into the Pharaohs past would mean the Atem would also have to face his death again. A little one shot of how it could have ended. This is my first fanfic since taking quite the hiatus. Rating it T just in case.


In a blinding light the evil Zork was finally defeated. The darkness at long last extinguished by the light.

The bright light faded away. Yugi blinked a couple times before his vision finally returned to normal. His heart fluttered in his chest when he saw him, his other half, his partner. The brave pharaoh. Yugi smiled, it felt like he had a million butterflies in his chest. Finally the evil that they were destined to defeat gone, they could finally go home.

Atem turned and looked at Yugi. Feeling the same indescribable feeling of joy and relief as his partner. Atem smiled.

Yugi was just about to say something when suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake. There was a loud noise, and then the edge of the cliff began to crumble.

Yugi lunged himself forward as fast as he could reaching out just in time to grab Atem's hand before he fell with the crumbling rock. Dangling over the edge Yugi squeeze his hand as tight as he could. Atem watched the rocks crumble beneath him then looked up to Yugi.

"I got you," Yugi cried out, trying to pull him up, but was unable too. "I got you," he breathed heavily.

Atem squeezed his hand around Yugi's. Suddenly, a realization.

"I know," Atem said, " I know you do, partner."

Yugi tried to pull him up again.

"But," Atem's voice cracked just a little as tears brimmed in his eyes. "But you have to let me go."

Yugi's heart sank. His eyes widen. His lip trembled as tears filled his eyes as well. Again he pulled.

"What are you saying? No!" Yugi cried out.

Atem smiled, tears flowing down his face. "I have no memories beyond this point Yugi."

Yugi's body began to tremble, he tried to stop it, forcing his hand to squeeze even tighter around Atem's.

"No." Yugi whimpered. "No you're wrong, come on." Yugi pulled again. "I got you!"

Atem blinked and more tears flowed. " I know."

Yugi couldn't stop the tears now, his body shaking.

"Yugi," Atem said softly. Yugi looked down at him, his heart ached something terrible.

"It's okay Yugi. I've fulfilled my purpose here. This is how it's supposed to be, this is how it was before."

Yugi shook his head sending tears flying. "But I'm here. I have you!"

Atem smiled, so sweetly, so lovingly. "I know. I know you do."

Atem let go of Yugi's hand. Yugi tried to fight to keep I his hold, but as soon as Atem let go Yugi's grip was lost.

Yugi cried out.

Joey, Tristan and Tea were making their way up the side of the cliff to find their friends when they heard the most sorrowful cry. They glanced in time to see the pharaoh plummet to the ground below.

Yugi scrambled down, followed by the others. Their he was. It felt like razor blades were bouncing around in his chest instead of butterflies as he gazed upon him. A serene look on his face, blood splattered all around him.

Yugi knelt beside him, tears uncontrollably falling, razor blades cutting him inside. A shaking hand reach out and gently stroked Atem's cheek.

"Atem," Yugi cried. The others came and knelt around the pharaoh as well.

Atem made a small noise, and his eyes sluggishly opened, his pupils large and glazed a bit, he couldn't see them but felt them there.

"Yugi," he said in a faint breath.

"I'm here," Yugi cried. Gently taking Atem's hand in his holding it to his cheek. "I'm right here."

"We're here too pal," Joey said softly, placing a hand on the Pharaoh so he'd know he was there.

"We're all here," Tristan did the same.

"We're with you pharaoh," Tea did the same as well.

Tears filled everyone's eyes. A single tear trickled down Atem's face. He smiled, the most heart warming smile.

"My friends," Atem breathed. His eyes slowly closed, the smile still on his face.

Yugi felt as if his heart had just been torn to pieces in that very moment. He let out an anguished cry, resting his head on Atem's chest, he cried.

The other cried as well. Tea glanced around and saw that the world around them was beginning to fade. They all held onto the pharaoh as if to keep him in this world just a little longer. When slowly his image also began to fade.

Yugi gently placed a hand on Atem's cheek, resting his forehead against his. He looked deeply at Atem's peaceful smile, as if to memorize every single bit of it forever. Gradually the smile too began to fade.

There was a blinding light, and then they were back in the museum. Slowly they all got back to their feet. A strange mix of relief and sorrow filled each of them.

Yugi cradled the millennium puzzle in his hands, now empty.

Everyone gathered around Yugi, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Shadi approached, sensing that it was finally over. Seeing the somber look on all of their faces.

"He was a great pharaoh," he said. No one moved, as if they didn't hear him, but they did.

"Loved by his people," Shadi continued. " He was found by his most trusted members of his court. They brought him back to the palace, where his body was prepared for its final journey."

Yugi could almost see it as Shadi spoke. The royal court coming to the cliff where the final battle had taken place, Atem lying there, victorious and at peace. Gently taking him back to the palace where trusts servants would wash away the blood and dress him in the finest of clothes.

"The kingdom mourned together," Shadi went on, "As his sarcophagus was carried throughout the village towards the river Nile, where it'll be placed on the pharaoh's boat to cross the river for its finale journey."

Yugi could see the sarcophagus, shimmering gold, the boat just as magnificent. The water sparkled as the boat started its journey. It was as if Yugi was there at the waters edge watching it go. He felt a warming calm flow over him. As he looked on to the boat he could see a faded reflection of his partner standing there. As magnificent as ever, standing tall and brave, his arms folded across his chest, looking out ahead of him never looking back. Always looking towards the future, the next chapter, or even a new beginning.

Yugi felt the butterflies once more. Atem glance over his shoulder, and smiled.

The butterflies fluttered even faster. Yugi couldn't help but smile.

In that moment two hearts ached something terrible, a mixture of pure joy and utter sorrow, as together they whispered a message.

"Farewell, Partner."


End file.
